


Plans Interrupted

by catnipxhawthorne



Series: Unexpected Soulmate [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: It's Valentine's Day 2014. Steve pops the most important question of your life. One that will put your life on hold for years. Will you say yes or run for the hills?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Unexpected Soulmate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382350
Kudos: 28





	Plans Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel (wish I did tho)  
> I took some dialogue from the movie while writing this to keep it more close to the actual plot. Sorta CA:TWS compliant.  
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments make my day!
> 
> Part 5 of the Unexpected Soulmate series

~Valentine’s day 2014~  
Steve was acting weirdly. He was fidgeting, his hands were sweaty and he kept looking at his watch. You had gone out for dinner for Valentine’s day and after the tenth time Steve had impatiently looked at his watch in as many minutes you had enough.  
"You know, if you don't want to be here you can go."  
His head snapped up, his eyes comically wide with shock. He looked so surprised that you would have laughed if it hadn't been for the fact that you felt hurt by his strange behaviour.  
"What? No? Why do you think that I wanna leave?"  
"You're nervous, you don't look at me and instead you look at your watch every couple of seconds. If you have something more important to do or somewhere more important to be, go ahead. I won't keep you, you're not my prisoner."  
Steve got up from his chair and knelt in front of you, grasping your hands in his and urging you to listen to him.  
" I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm distracted by something, yes, but I shouldn't be because there's nothing more important in this world to me than you. I love you so much and there is no place I would rather be."  
The truth shone out of his eyes and you smiled slightly.  
" Don't do that again, okay? If something is bothering you, you can come to me, you know that, right? "  
Steve smiled and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to your lips before getting up and back into his seat. You had just finished your main course when Steve cleared his throat.  
" Y/N, doll, I'd like to cash in the last of my vouchers."  
" Okay, go ahead. Which one is it?"  
Steve pulled the voucher out of his pocket and presented you with it.  
"Ah, the 'yes' one. Which question are you asking?"  
You had been looking t the voucher and hadn't seen Steve moving out of his seat. When you did see him your breath caught in you throat. Your soulmate was kneeling on the floor, his eyes shining both with nervousness and excitement. He cleared his throat and started to talk.  
"Y/N… You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are kind, generous loving, caring, intelligent, funny, and you don't take any of my shit. In a world where everyone else saw Captain America you saw Steve Rogers, the asthmatic little punk from Brooklyn. You've been patiently teaching me so many things, from how to get around in today's world to how to be the boyfriend you deserve. Even though I will never be enough to deserve you I promise to strive to be the best partner I can be every single day of our lives. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be old and grey, sitting on a rocking chair on our porch, holding your hand and watching our grandchildren play in our garden. Will you make this wish come true, doll? Will you marry me? "  
At this point tears were openly streaming down your face. The lump in your throat stopped you from verbally answering so all you could do was nod frantically before throwing yourself at him, your arms encircling his neck tightly and your lips meeting his. After a long kiss you pulled back slightly, grinning from ear to ear and whispering "yes' again and again. Steve's brilliant smile made you even happier.  
After this wonderful day you started making mood boards for your wedding. Steve usually just smiled and told you to get whatever you wanted but once you told him how important his involvement was to you he started to really listen and voice his opinion.  
About two months later you came home from a long day at work at work to find the apartment you shared with Steve in shambles. There was blood smeared across one of your chairs and on the floor next to it. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were swarming the place, taking notes and pictures. Your heart started racing when you couldn’t see Steve anywhere. Your neighbour, Kate, was there. You had long since suspected that she wasn’t who you thought she was and seeing her here confirmed your suspicions.  
“Where is Steve?” you asked her without any hello or any other pleasantries.  
“He’s fine. Director Fury was here and while they were talking he was shot. Steve is with him at a S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital. He is unhurt.”  
You breathed a sigh of relief. When the two of you had moved to Washington together for Steve to be closer to headquarters you had been incredibly worried for his safety. Every time he returned from a mission unscathed you thanked every deity you could think of.  
“I want to go see him.”  
Kate, or as you learned Sharon, took you to the Triskelion. Right after your arrival you were stopped by Alexander Pierce, who talked to Sharon for a moment. Over their shoulders you could see the familiar silhouette of your fiancé.  
“Steve!”  
You ran towards him and jumped into his arms.  
“He’s dead, Y/N. I wasn’t good enough. He knew he was being followed and he trusted me to help him and I couldn’t.” he whispered into your neck. Your fingers carded through his hair and you pulled away far enough to look into his eyes.  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“Captain Rogers. I would like to talk to you.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
Natasha slinked up next to you and gently took your elbow to pull you away and out of the building. After the altercation with the strike agents Steve went to the hospital to retrieve the thumbdrive. It was gone. Natasha appeared next to him, chewing gum. You were watching the whole thing from a patient room.  
Steve pushed Natasha out of the hallway and into the room you were hiding in.  
“Where is it?”  
“Safe. You know, you owe me one.”  
“What?”  
“I kept two things you hold dear safe.”  
“What?”  
“Agents came looking after I got the drive. I also got your girlfriend out of the Triskelion unscathed. You’re welcome.”  
Steve corrected her. “Fiancée. Where is she?”  
“Right here.”  
Steve whirled around and strode towards you, pressing his lips to yours in a firm kiss.  
“Thank god you’re okay. I was so worried. The only reason I hoped they didn’t have you is because Rumlow would have used it to get me to cooperate.”  
“What’s the plan now? We can’t go back to our place. It’s crawling with agents.”  
“I know where. But first we have to find out what’s on this drive.”  
You went to the nearest mall. While Steve and Nat tried to figure out what was on the drive you distracted the employee. Steve’s warm hand on your back let you know that you needed to finish up quickly. On the escalator Nat leaned towards you and whispered something about PDA making people uncomfortable and making them look away quickly. You leaned up to press your lips to Steve’s for a quick open mouthed kiss.  
When you arrived at the place Steve had been talking about a tall man opened the door. Steve’s short greeting made you realise who you were talking to.  
“You’re bringing a veteran into this?”  
Steve#s face looked strained, the muscles in his jaw ticking.  
“I’ve already brought you, a civilian, into this. He can help me protect you.”  
Your surprised face softened, your hand wrapping around his.  
Sam was a good man. He let you stay at his place while you were waiting for them to get back, telling you “mi casa es su casa”. You were alone at Sam’ house for days. By some miracle nobody had thought to check his place, even after they had been arrested.  
You were watching TV when breaking news interrupted the rerun of Friends you had followed loosely. You watched with horror as the helicarriers crashed into the Triskelion and a lone figure fell down into the water. You just knew that that was Steve.  
Maria Hill picked you up about an hour later. “He was found on the side of the river. He’s in the hospital now, recovering. He’ll be fine.”

~the next day~  
You were sitting on one side of Steve’s bed, your head resting next to your joined hands. You heard Steve’s low voice say “On your left.” and you felt a relief so immense that you started to sob quietly.  
“I’ll give you two some privacy.”  
Steve tried to comfort you but when he saw the smile on your face he knew you were fine.  
“I know about Bucky.” You said quietly after your sobs had died down, drying your tears with a tissue.  
Steve’s eyes filled with sorrow.  
“He’s been alive and tortured all this time. He doesn’t know who he is, who I am. And I’ve been living my life while he’s been tortured for almost 70 years.”  
“Don’t you dare blame yourself for this. If you want to blame someone, blame HYDRA. You didn’t know. How could you have done anything about it while you were in the ice? And after? You believed he was dead. The people who tried to find him agreed that there was no way he had survived that fall and that even if he did, he would have frozen to death in a matter of hours. You cannot blame yourself for this. What is important now is that you get better so that you can actually try to find him. I will be with you every step of the way.”  
Steve looked at your joined hands thoughtfully.  
“Is it okay if we wait to get married until I have found Bucky? I want him to be my best man and it wouldn’t feel right for me to be so happy while he’s out there suffering.”  
You swallowed thickly. Somewhere deep inside you you had already known that he was going to ask you to wait but that did not take the slight sting of rejection away.  
“Of course it’s okay. He’s your best friend, he should be with you on your wedding day.”  
Steve smiled lovingly at you. His hand squeezed yours tightly. “Thank you. I love you.”  
You smiled. It made Steve happy. And how long could it take to find Bucky?


End file.
